Pet Kwami
by theL3monTart
Summary: PetMYO, a cool new app that allows players to create their own little Pets has recently become a big hit in the city of Paris! So what happens when our favorite duo end up playing the game? Adrienette :Reveal-fic:
**My first ever MLB fanfic! Hope it wasn't too corny or anything! I just really wanted to write something fun :D For now this will be a onshot, but let's see how things go with the reviews. If enough people want it, I may write another chapter. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 **2 weeks prior~**

It was around 8pm, and Chat Noir and Ladybug had just finished their usual patrol of the city. Deciding to take a quick break before heading their separate ways, the duo found themselves lounging comfortably on a rooftop over-looking the Seine.

Chat and Ladybug were engaged in casual conversation, first talking about the city, which then progressed into fighting tactics and eventually into discussing akuma. As Ladybug finished stating her opinion on some of the newer akuma they had encountered, Chat suddenly asked her a question that caught her off guard.

"So, My Lady, if it isn't too impolite of me to ask, do you have a Kwami?"

Ladybug's eyes widened in shock. "What? How did you..? That I. And She. I mean, what?" She answered awkwardly.

Chat gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Ladybug. I have one too! I was just thinking that that meant you probably had one as well."

Ladybug let out a sigh, then hit herself on the head lightly in embarassment. "Right.. I guess it was a bit silly of me to panic. I didn't even think that maybe you would have one too."

"Don't worry My Lady! Though I'm sorry for scaring you."Chat apologized. "Guess my question did just come out of nowhere, but I thought it would be alright if we got to know a little bit more about each other. Anyways, my kwami's name is Plagg. What about yours?"

Ladybug smiled. "Her name's Tikki."

And just like that, the duo spent the rest of their night talking about their kwamis- how they looked like, their likes, dislikes and their personalities. Just another thing that brought them closer as partners, as well as friends. Chat on the other hand, was just happy that Ladybug had agreed to share with him something which was private to the both of them. He would confess to her properly one day, and maybe she would eventually see him as more than just a partner.

..Maybe.

 **-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

 **Present time~**

"Sooo Marinette! Did you get a chance to look at the Ladyblog at all last night? Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated yet another akuma! And with me being the awesome reporter I am, I just had to chase them down and record the whole thing!" Alya gushed happily, waving her arms enthusiastically in the air for added effect. "I was even able to catch them doing their signature post-battle fist bump!"

Marinette chuckled. "Haha yeah, I got to watch it last night. They were great! That fire eating akuma looked super tough though. It's a really good thing that they managed to pull through." She answered calmly, though on the inside Marinette was beaming. It was always nice to hear how much everyone appreciated what she and Chat Noir did for Paris, and especially hearing it from Alya made her smile even more. Maybe one day she would tell her. One day.

"Good morning!" Greeted a voice from behind the two friends.

Marinnette turned around, a smile on her face as she was ready to return the greeting when she suddenly froze on the spot. Her eyes widened to the size of baseballs, body tensed up, face blushing red, and brain turning to jello. That's right. All of the above indicated one very important occurrence- she was standing in the presence of the one and only, super cute, Adrien Agreste! Also known as the guy she had a massive crush on!

"G-go-goo" she swallowed hard, shaking her head. "I-I mean! Good morning A-Adrien!" She hoped she wasn't making that goofy face Alya always said she made when taking to him.

Alya let out a snicker, both proud and amused that Marinette had even managed to utter a single sentence. Albeit, she stuttered a lot and fumbled at the beginning, but at least this time she got the message across. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Hey Adrien!" Alya greeted the blonde. "Where's Nino? Don't you guys usually arrive at about the same time?"

"Hey guys!" The 3 turned to see Nino running up the stairs to meet them at the top. "Sorry I'm late! Was up all night playing this new awesome game! Have you guys heard about this cool new app called PetMYO? It's been pretty popular lately, and I can't believe I only found out about it yesterday!"

"Urrr I don't think so." Marinette answered.

"Nope. Is it any good?" Asked Adrien.

"Oh oh I have! It's that game where you create a virtual pet that you have to look after, right? I made one just yesterday too!" Alya said excitedly while pulling out her phone.

She clicked the app open and turned it towards the 3 of them. "I named her Maridrien!" Alya proudly exclaimed while displaying her cute, glasses wearing, alien-looking pet. It was smiling happily while bouncing around the walls of Alya's phone.

Nino chuckled while reaching into his pocket to bring out his own phone. "Nice one Alya! Take a look at mine!"

He turned his phone to display his own pet- which looked a lot like a robot dog, but wore sunglasses and headphones, which were identical to the ones Nino always wore.

"Meet Cyber!" He grinned at the trio.

"That looks awesome!" Adrien smiled. "Maybe I'll download it and get one too. How about you Marinette?" He finished while turning to look at the still red-faced girl.

"Urr umm I mean yeah! That would be really fun!" Marinette managed to get out even though her head felt like it was just minutes from exploding.

"Anyways, we better head to class. I think the warning bell's about the ring." Alya said. "Nino and I will tell you guys more about the game when class is over."

Adrien and Marinette nodded. Then the four of them headed to class, all of them equally excited for the lunch break.

 **-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

 **After school~**

"Soo.. aren't you going to download that new app I heard your friends talking about all day?" Tikki asked Marinette as she flew out of her pouch and rested comfortably on the girl's bed.

"Oh, right! How could I forget? Though phone games aren't really my thing, If I don't at least try it I won't hear the end of it from Alya." She shook her head while letting out a sigh, making Tikki giggle.

After retrieving her phone and downloading the app, Marinette kicked off her shoes and hopped onto her bed, anxious to see if it really was as much fun as everyone had claimed it was. She rested her head against her headboard as Tikki flew up to lie on her shoulder, wanting to get a better look at the phone screen.

After clicking the app open, the words, 'PetMYO' flashed on the screen along with pictures of various pets other players had created, lining the borders of the screen. Marinette clicked past the title and was greeted by simple instructions of how to play the game, which she already knew from what Nino and Alya explained to her, so she just skipped right through.

The next thing to pop up was a customization menu, filled with rows upon rows of options players could choose to customize their pet. Marinette scrolled through the options, unsure of what she wanted her pet to be. There were many different features she could choose from, accessories, color, gender, size, species… This was going to take some time.

 **-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

After about 20 minutes Tikki let out a small sigh."Marinette.. You've been in the customization menu for quite awhile now. I thought this would be pretty easy for you since you're so good at designing."

Marinette let out a sigh of her own in frustration. "This is different Tikki.. There's so many things to choose from! And I'm not exactly sure what I want my pet to be or look like in the first place.." She breathed out while turning to look at Tikki. Suddenly, hey eyes widened and it hit her.

"Oh! I think I've got an idea!" She exclaimed while giggling a bit to herself.

After about just 5 minutes she had her pet! Tikki looked over her shoulder to see..

"Wait a second.. Is that supposed to be.. Plagg?" The little kwami's eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

Marinette joined her kwami's laughter. "Hahaha yes! Does it actually look anything like him? This is what I imagined Plagg would look like since Chat Noir only briefly described him to me."

"It really does look a lot like him!" Tikki managed to say between her giggles. "Except he also has an extra whisker on the top of his head." The kwami said, pointing to the top of her head.

Marinette nodded and proceeded to add in the missing whisker.

"Now it's perfect!" Tikki exclaimed and then used her hands to cover her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter. Marinette smiled at her before pressing the 'Confirm' button. The name menu popped up, and Marinette entered her pet's name.

"Might as well name him Plagg as well, no? I don't think there's any harm to it since Only Chat Noir and I know his kwami's name, and I'll only be playing the game with Nino, Alya and A-" she gulped. "hopefully with Adrien too." Marinette started blushing at the possibility of her talking to Adrien again.

She shook her head and turned her focus back to the game. "Now, Let's see what kind of things we could make our Plagg do."

 **-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

 **The next day~**

"I wonder if the real Plagg eats as much as ours does." Marinette grumbled out loud while on the way to school. "My phone keeps vibrating every few minutes! I swear I'm going to have to eventually turn it off.."

Tikki peeked out of Marinettes purse and laughed at the girl's plight. "Your Plagg and the real Plagg are almost identical. All it does is eat and sleep! Just like him!"

"Lucky me.."

Marinette groaned, stuffing her phone back into her bag, as she walked up the school steps to meet Nino, Alya and Adrien who were already waiting there.

"Uh girl, you don't look so good.. Up all night playing the app?" Alya ended with a laugh.

Marinette rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Urgggg it wouldn't stop beeping through most of the night! I tried putting my phone on mute, but I could still hear when it vibrates! Anddd I don't like turning vibrations off because then I wouldn't know if someone was trying to call me!" Marinette said in a huff.

The three of them simply stated at Marinette.. Before bursting into a fit of laughter. After Marinette calmed down a bit, her face suddenly turned a deep, deep red. Omigosh! She had forgotten that Adrien was right in front of her! And she was yelling about some game like a lunatic! He probably thought she was a weirdo now!

Marinette covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Uh-uh it's not _thaatt_ funny guys! Stop laughing!" She squeaked. Which only made the trio laugh harder.

"So- sorry Marinette!" Adrien managed to gasped out in between laughs. "You just sounded really cute earlier. I didn't know you were so passionate about video games." He smiled at her, flashing those perfect, pearly white teeth of his.

C-c- CUTE?! Did Adrien just call her cute!? And that smile he was giving her! Marinette's brain pretty much just imploded.

"Neither did I!" Said Alya. "Do you think we could take a look at your pet?"

Marinette's barely functioning brain took a moment to process that Alya was actually talking to her, before she shook head to try and get it working again. "Ah! My Pet! Right, Right urmmm.. hold on a sec." Marinette answered awkwardly, reaching into her bag for her phone. Once she found it, she pulled it out and clicked open the app, waiting for the few seconds it took to start it up.

Nino, Adrien and Alya crowded around her and as the app came to life.

"That looks pretty cool Marinette!" Nino exclaimed as 'Plagg' appeared on the screen. "It's some sort of Cat, right?"

Alya smiled and draped her arm over her best friend's shoulder. "Not bad not bad! But there's no way it could beat my Maridrien!" Alya smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No way! Cyber is wayyy cooler!" Nino argued playfully. "Robots always beat Aliens!"

Marinette let out a giggle as she watched Alya and Nino argue, already acting like a married couple. She turned to smile at Adrien, expecting to see his ever perfect smile, but instead what she saw was a look of shock. Surprise. Disbelief.

Adrien stared down at the app, then at Marinette. Then once again down at the app, and returning at last to Marinette.

".. _.Plagg?_ " He whispered so softly Marinette almost didn't hear him. But she did.

'No way..' she shook her head. 'I mean, he probably just read the name on the top of the screen.' But then, why would he be giving her that look? As if he actually recognised her pet, and just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yo Adrien!" Nino's call interrupted her thoughts. Adrien seemed to momentarily snap out of it as well, as he managed to tear his eyes away from Marinette's phone screen to look at his best friend. "Didn't you say there you made a pet last night too? C'mon you gotta show it to us!"

Adrien eyes widened almost comically. He stole a nervous glance at Marinette, which confused the young designer even more, as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Urrr.. I- I don't really think thats a good idea." He gulped. 'I mean, it's not as creative as all of yours, really. When i get back home I'll just make another one."

Adrien tried to laugh it off, ruffling the hair on the back of his head, but Nino wasn't having it. "Aw C'mon dude it can't be that bad!" Nino laughed as he reached into Adrien's bag and ripped out the model's phone.

"Gah! Nino! Give it back!" Adrien tried to grab his phone back, but Nino was already clicking open the app, and swerved his body so that his back was facing Adrien; making it harder for the blonde to try and retrieve his phone. Nino watched as the game loaded, and waited excitedly as Adrien's pet appeared on screen.

"Dude! What are you talking about? It looks fine! Super cute though. I mean, I know you said you had a little crush on Ladybug and all, but I didn't think you'd make a pet inspired after her!" Nino laughed, as he watched Adrien's face turn beet red.

That statement sure caught both the girl's attention, though both for completely different reasons. "Oooh! A ladybug pet? Lemme see lemme see!" Alya gushed, as Nino handed her Adrien's phone. Marinette came up behind her best friend to get a better look at the screen... and immediately froze. Much like what Adrien had done just moments ago.

For on the screen, staring cheerfully up at her and waving her cute little hand...

..was a digitalized version of Tikki.

Marinette stared at the screen, absolutely speechless. She eventually forced herself to look up at Adrien, only to see him smiling at her; shrugging his shoulders nervously.

That smile. THAT _smile_. How could she not have noticed? It wasn't a smile she saw him give at school, or in any of his magazines or photo-shoots. No, this smile was very different, yet so familiar. It was a smile she saw everyday when she went out for patrol as Ladybug. It was a smile her partner had often given her, especially when he paired it with one of his favourite nicknames for her.

 _'My Lady.'_

It was CHAT's Smile.

"No. freaking. way."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a fav! It really makes my day :D


End file.
